The Big Reveal Continues
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Unoriginally named sequel to The Big Reveal. Gris and Sara out their relationship at David's wedding


Title: The Big Reveal Continues (Unoriginally named sequel to The Big Reveal)

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: M

Pairing: GSR

Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me, no foul intended

Notes: This is for: UnaTuna, Veronica10, melody425, Hi I'm Cold, and odeepblue,

Who all felt the original should continue. Your wish is my command. Enjoy!

He was, by default, in complete control when they danced together. That's just the way it had been established over centuries of customs and courtships; the man led and the woman followed. But if he were to be totally honest, he would admit that he loved the power he wielded over Sara on the dance floor; a gentle press of his hand in the small of her back enough to bend her to his will. And to his great delight, she was almost as responsive a dancer as she was a lover. However, in the bedroom, the power was negotiable and transferable depending on both of their needs or desires at any given time. But here, in the reception hall, with all of their friends and co-workers unable to tear their eyes away; he led, she followed. And he savored every second.

As Rod Stewart faded away and the first strains of another ballad wafted through the air, Grissom made no move to break their embrace. He actually pulled her closer and bent his head to her ear.

"Incoming," he whispered as his lips brushed her ear lobe. The tingle of arousal that always accompanied his touch was squelched immediately by a light tap on her shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Catherine smiled brightly.

Sara nodded graciously and with a small smile of her own playing over her lips, she pulled away from Grissom's tender embrace, glad _he_ would have to face this particular inquisitor. The boys she could handle.

"So…who won the pool?" She teased lightly, knowing that would help smooth over any awkwardness.

"You tell us, Sara," Nick grinned. "Congratulations and all darling, but when did this happen?"

"What?" She smirked, "If you want answers, you have to ask the right questions Nicky. Do you want to know when we had our first date, our first kiss, what? And be careful or you won't get _any_ answers at all," she warned in a mock threat.

Warrick interrupted, "Well, let's start with this one. Did you ask Grissom out or did he ask you?"

"He asked me," she replied, pursing her lips in a desperate attempt to suppress her smile as all three men raised their eyebrows in surprise simultaneously.

Nick and Greg both extracted cash from their wallets and made generous contributions to Warrick's. He shot Sara a shy smile and licked his lips, "And when would you say you two became a couple?"

She sighed, cocking her head to one side as she gave the question some serious thought. "That's tough to answer because it was a gradual process. We started by just rekindling our friendship and things progressed from there. We went from having breakfast after work once a week, to breakfast almost every day, to…breakfast in bed," she smirked, knowing the buttons _that_ would push.

She was rewarded with, "Ugh! T.M.I. Sara," from Greg, and laughs from Nick and Warrick. "Please, I'm traumatized enough by this whole concept! I do not need to hear details. Was it after the Mick Sheridan case with the fantasies?" Greg guessed hopefully.

"Before that," Sara answered, dashing his hopes of the big payout.

"After my abduction?" Nick offered.

"Before that too, Nicky," she smiled sweetly, knowing that even bringing that up was painful for him.

"Your…vacation courtesy of Ecklie?" Warrick suggested.

"Well, that really started the renewal of our friendship. But I guess I would say our relationship really started after the Joanna McCabe case at the mental hospital," Sara finished.

Warrick pulled his PDA from his inside jacket pocket and manipulated it deftly for a few seconds before a broad smile lit up his already handsome features. "And the winner is…Sara Sidle," he laughed looking over at her in sincere amusement.

"What?" Nick and Greg uttered in surprised stereo. "How is that fair?" Nick protested.

"Don't even go there Nick! You guys bet on my life, my happiness! Besides, if you look, you'll see that I placed that bet, via Judy by the way, well before Grissom and I were even friends again." She rose and stated with smug satisfaction, "I think it's time to rescue Grissom."

"You've been holding out on me Gil," Catherine chided. "I didn't know you could dance."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Catherine," he answered, holding her at a socially accepted distance as they circled the dance floor.

"Apparently," she quipped. "Care to fill me in?"

"What's to tell? Sara and I are involved in a serious, committed relationship," he said simply.

"Okay, for how long?" She pressed, knowing this was going to be like extracting teeth.

"About a year and a half now," he replied.

She thought about that for a second, reflecting on the changes she _had_ noticed over that period of time. The tension between Gil and Sara had certainly seemed to resolve itself, but she had erroneously assumed that Sara had finally just given up the ghost and moved on. And Gil had been more laid back, spending time with the team again, joking again. He had been more like Grissom the CSI who relished in his work, and less like Grissom the supervisor, who despised his administrative duties. For her part, Sara had been less a permanent fixture at the lab, no longer maxing out on overtime each month and even taking a couple of vacations. Now Catherine knew why. They had both found diversions.

"I'm happy for you both Gil. I really am, but…does Ecklie know?" She asked with a note of trepidation.

"He does."

"And…" she led.

"And he isn't thrilled, but as long as it doesn't interfere with work, there isn't anything he can do about it legally," he assured her.

"Should have known you two would dot your I's and cross your T's before letting everyone in on your little secret," she grinned. "Do you love her?"

"Catherine…" he admonished, but couldn't keep the smile from playing over his face. He never could keep himself from smiling when he thought of Sara.

"Then never let her go Gil," she advised as Sara returned her tap on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Cath, I won't," he assured her as she hugged him tightly for a brief moment, then turned and did the same to Sara before walking back over to the table.

He pulled Sara deftly to him and spun her around the floor. She laughed, relishing in the feel of being held in his powerful arms, reveling in the fact that they could embrace openly with no fear of reprisal. Maybe this was a good idea after all she thought as she laid her head on his shoulder and allowed her eyes to flutter closed. She inhaled his unique scent; a combination of Ivory soap, shaving cream and pure Eau De Grissom, that she found highly erotic and utterly irresistible.

"Mmmm…" she hummed against his neck, "you smell good."

"You always say that. I think perhaps you're biased," he teased.

"Perhaps when it comes to you, I might be," she acknowledged. "But the way your skin smells is nothing short of an aphrodisiac to me, Gil." She nuzzled her face into the hollow of his neck and breathed deeply. "It makes me want to tear off your jacket and rip open your shirt, scattering your buttons to the four corners. Then I could bury my face in your chest and run my tongue over your nipples."

"Sara," he groaned. The caress of her breath on his ear coupled with the overtly sexual nature of her words elicited an immediate response from his groin. He moaned softly, giving her unspoken encouragement.

"Then I could use this beautiful sapphire tie I bought you to cover your sexy blue eyes and proceed to…have my way with you," she suggested, pressing her body into his.

'And I think we've fulfilled our required time here," Grissom muttered a little too quickly as he led her back to the table, his hand continuing to guide her at the small of her back.

They were greeted by a round of congratulations from their friends.

"Thanks you guys," Sara smiled warmly.

"Yes, thank you, but Sara and I are heading home now," he replied distractedly; his mind filled with the promise of Sara's whispered desires. As much as he loved the rush of power he received from dancing with her, he loved even more the ultimate freedom of submitting to her. He had spent his life in the pursuit of control…over his environment, his career, and his emotions. But it wasn't until Sara had taught him to relinquish that control occasionally that he had truly learned to experience life.

"Home? Are you guys living together too?" Catherine asked immediately.

Sara gave him a sideways glance, surprised at his slip, but figuring their address was fair game in his ultimate plan. So she nodded in the affirmative at Catherine and smiled at Grissom's expression of total disinterest. She wasn't even sure he was listening to the conversation at all. Of course after what she had said to him, she would be terribly offended if he were thinking of anything besides the quickest way to get her out of there, and out of her clothes.

"Since when?" Greg asked, curiosity getting the better of what little good judgment he was capable of exercising.

Grissom tugged Sara's hand impatiently to draw her away from the table, no longer physically able to suppress his desire for her. He _needed_ to go. He could think of nothing but how her hands would feel on his skin, and how her skin would taste on his tongue.

"Grissom?" Catherine called.

"What?" He asked shortly.

"When did you two move in together?"

"I don't know Cath. Not too long before we got married I guess," he called as he led a stunned Sara quickly to the door. He hoped he could wait until they got home, or at least…to the car.

The End

Hope you all enjoyed. Apologies to those of you kind enough to review, it will be a little while before I can respond. I'm headed to Vegas and then down to Glendale for the National Championship Game tomorrow! GO BUCKS!!!!


End file.
